lonely heart
by nezinia
Summary: sasodei yaoi. ff based on the real story how everything started
1. Chapter 1

Young boy was sitting on the floor watching the sun going was thinking that this day actually was very quiet and calm. no missions or annoying clients were interrupting his loneliness.

suddenly, he heard the door crack. He turned his head, wondering what was that noise.

'God,damn it. I thought that day was too perfect' thought the boy. He brushed his long blond hair with his fingers and stood up.

'Akatsuki?'He wandered

Three men in black coats with red cloud patterns were standing in front of him.

"what do you want?" he asked, a little bit nervous. He just doesn't like them,because something about them just wouldn't feel right.

"are you Deidara-san?" Asked the one with black raven hair and cold black eyes.

"yes,i "  
"good then...come with us"  
"why the hell I would want to go with you?un."

He knew that .They all were S-rank missing best of the was all he knew about he didn't know the reason why they wanted him.

"we didn't say,that you should , we don't care..."  
"Shut up,Kakuzu-san, kay?" said the black-haired one to the very strange guy, who had got cold, green,metalic-looking eyes.  
"we heard that you have interesting technique, and that you are ,that seems us your exsistence would become usefull."  
"Firstly,what I'm doing is art"he turned his palms into fists"ans secondly, what you call usefull sounds more like being not free to me"  
"Art?I don't think so"growled the one,who was cracking every time he made a move and seemed to be made of was the creepiest one.  
"Yo,Sasori-san,I'm the one doing the talking here,okay?"  
"Yes, you are making me wait"He turned to black-haired man "and you know how much I hate waiting"  
"Sure thing,sasori-san...So,will you come with us"he glared to Deidara " or shoul I force you?"  
"hell,What's wrong with you,people?I won't go anywhere.I like being here and living my lifehere!un.I'll do what I want . the f*ck out of my house!un."  
"'s make a deal"Itachi came closer to Deidara"If I win,you are goin with you win,we'll leave you."  
"un.."  
"Oh,I hadn't said you my name,had I?My name's Itachi."

'damn,he's Uchiha.I heard he killed his own .He's a only I...'

"I don't care who you "  
"Really,very well then...Let's just get this thing started."

-

Moments later Deidara couldn't move.

'what the hell?'he thought.

"You are under my 's loose"

'what?genjutsu?when?What's that?..Is that...an art?No!No!...It can't be...I lost?'

"Now,I'll let you you'll go with us"

Blond haired boy felt that he could move fell to the floor,his knees trembling.

'I lost...It's so...embarassing.I lost...I lost' he shook his head.

"Sasori-san,he's all yours"grinned Itachi.  
"Sure,I always get the weak one..."

'God,damn it'thought Deidara'I am not that weak'

"Ok,let's go.I still have a bounty to exchange "

Deidara stood up. He brushed his hair again.

'one day...I'll take my revenge'he thouhgt to himself.

After they left his old-fashioned Japanese house,a little clay bird got on the roof.

"Katsu!"All the house blew up.  
"Oh yes, he just must to explode everything around him...Jeez,and Ill have to work with him?"frowned the one called Sasori.  
"Relax"told Itachi to him

"Hey,blondie, hurry up.I have a bounty to exchange."

Deidara saw it cold green eyes' look.

'yes' he touhgt'My calm life's over...I just blew up my past'

he shut his eyes and went on


	2. Chapter 2

"here we are" Murmured Itachi when thay stopped in front of huge was old building and it seemes that people had been avaoiding it for a long time , because there were no sign of human at couln't hear any voice or other sound that would show human presence raised an eyebrow.  
'yup,it's sure strange' thought he to himself.

They have been traveling four days. It would be faster , but Kakuzu insisted going to the exchange went out of it mad as hell,because he got just half of the sum-corpse was was uspet all the way back and was silently cursing to himself and whined mostly because of that he came with them for nothing at the first place.

"so"Itachi turned at Deidara "Leader wants to see that , Sasori-san will show..."  
"Grr"Growled Sasori with not very enthusiastic expresion on his face.  
"AFTER THAT,SASORI-SAN WILL SHOW YOU YOUR ROOM" told Itachi glaring at Sasori with do-as-I-say look.  
"Hmpf" Sasori turned his back to them and went to the shook his head.  
"look,Itachi..."started Kakuzu.  
"He's still on the mission...but you can go..."  
"Thanks, Itachi."He blushed , snapped money in his hand and rushed past them to the temple.

Deidara and Itachi were standing alone noticed Itachi's staring, who locked him into this moment and he didn't know whether the time was passing or was it frozen into this -haired boy was starting to feel moment,this icy silence were way too fear was taking over his body.  
"look"told Itachi to him,placing his long,pale finger onto Deidara's cheek."I know , how you feel" He ran his finger down to blondie's neck making the boy to tremble,then went some steps back leaving Deidara's sight and lettin him to breathe easier.  
"Go straight the hall..." he turned his eyes off Deidara's face and looked up to the heavy sky. It looked like it was sad,but wasn't able to show his sadness and sorrow-was too shy to cry."Second door on the right" he murmured to the blond,shut his eyes and went away, leaving Deidara standing there.  
"hei" Itachi turned round smirking "Go already" and left the boy in unlit hall

-

'what the hell was that?' Ypung man was thinking as he was walking down the dark remembered Itachi's cold, but soft finger running down his cheek to trembled,as he felt that fear arised once again, that it is pulsing with his shook his head, fingers playing with his hair,mind trying to fotget that accident when suddenly the door cracked and man stepped out to the corridoor.

The man was taller than Deidara, with spiky , orange-yellowish hair, all face and ears was covered in various what cought Deidara's attention was this man's eyes- they were grey as that day's sky and made of seven rings, each darker in shade.

"You must be I right?" asked the man in velevet saw something familiar to a smile playing on his lips "I'm Pein.I highly hope, that your journey was pleasant"  
He opened the door again and invited the blond one to come in.

"Here, have a must be wondering why I invited you..."  
"Why you forced me to come...un..."  
"Oh..." Pein made a face "Were Itachi harsh to you?" he put the finger on his lips and rised an eyebrow.  
"I...I wouldn't say that...un..." blushed Deidara, Itachi's last behavior image arising in his head again.  
"Good then" other man made that strange-looking smile walked to the table and took out a botle.

'is that sake?' thought made him blush again, because he still wasn't legal age to drink.

"So..." Pein didn't seem to have noticed Deidara's blushing "Sould we disccus your arrival's purpose?"  
"That's what I " Deidara turned his eyes down,gripping his jacket's pockets.  
"It's simpke" laughted Pein." I want you to join the Akatsuki."  
"Well, I surely noticed that "  
"That means, official part is over" Pein laughted noticed, that his laugh jus didn't seem all of his maniers seemed...Kind of artificial and fake one.

"I don't think "  
" don't?" Pein went to Deidara and leaned close to gulped and felt something wet on his forehead and mouth in his hand licked wetness. It was sour.

'sweat?' thought Deidara.

"You are alone, aren't you?" continued Pein, not paying attention to blond's obvious nervousness.  
"Yes.I ." Deidara discovere, that his voice suddenly happened to be uneaven.  
"So what's the problem?" Pein concentrated his look into Deidara's blue-greyish boy blinked.  
"I won't...I won't be free "  
"Oh..I see..." Pein straightened his body and turned his back "I don't think you understand what the real freedom is" Pein went to the table, opened the botle and pured some sake into two glasses. Then went back to confused blond guy and gave one og the galsses to him.  
"Let me show you the freedom, that you never knew" he looked deep into Deidara's eyes and sipped some sake." Hei,trust me" and gave something to Deidara. "This will help you to train your eye" Pein grinned. "Wait for 'll be your 're working in pairs here...isn't that just..." he glared as if he would be searching fot the very special word and then,pointing his finger to the celling smiled "wonderful?"

' no' Thought Deidara. He wanted to ask one more question, but Pein had been already left the room...


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara shut his finally could relax, or, more acurately, he had some time for thinking.

"Freedom I never knew, heh?" he spoke out loudly without realisation. He was alone now, so why should he keep all his feelings inside. It hurt so much. He have never minded being alone. It was so natural for him. But now, he felt disturbed and upset with this. It was other feeling he now realised - he was lonely. Everyone here was a stranger. And they all treated him like he was worse than they are. Deidara shook his head.

'What I am going to do now?' He sipped some sake, eyes still shut. 'Trust me,he said, but...Why should I? No one have ever respected me un...' He squezed a glass in his hand ' I still feel useless un. Just like a . They seem to know me, that emptyness in my heart, but they just made it can I trust them? How can I trust Pein?'

"Crying?"

Deidara suddenly heard the most beautiful voice on earth. It was not just a voice- more like a melody, which stimulated all of his senses. He lifted his head and met the speaker's eyes. Deidara felt he couldn't speak or even think properly. He forgot everything, all he knew was that here, right before his eyes he sees a man, standing in front just couldn't be human- it must be an art himself. The blond froze in awe .All he wanted now was that this moment would last forever. If he have ever sculpted something like this, he wouldn't let it explode so easily. He would like to keep it closiest to his heart for whole eternity.

"un?" He finally managed to let out something similar to sound.  
"I just wanted you to stop crying, brat"  
"I am not a " Told Deidara wondering how someone so beautiful could be so mean. " And I haven't been crying"  
"Sure thing" Made a face other boy.  
He definately was handsome- seemed very young, had angelic,very soft feathured face, maroon, almond-shaped eyes and short, spiky looking, red as camelia's blossoms, hair. He wasn't tall. Actually, he was a little bit shorter than Deidara, though it wasn't noticable . He was dressed in black, with red clouds patterns coat and was holding the other one, absolutely the same, that he was wearing himself. Deidara noticed black nail polish sparkling nicely on his fingers. Red- haired boy gave a cloak he was holding to Deidara.

"here, now you should wear this. And, here's your ring." He handed those things to Deidara (who was still passed out) with dreamy and kind of sad looking expresion.

"Un? Oh, yeah, right...You guys are wearing those." Deidara seemed to be finally awakened and able to speak.  
"Yes, we are. And here, that's a key from the room. Maybe you'll be capable to find the way by yourself , eh, brat?" He raised his precisely carved eyebrow.  
"Could you, please, stop calling me brat? un." The blond insisted.

Red-head lean to him, Deidara could feel the Red's breathing on his skin, making it to shiver.  
"Make me, brat" Other boy said and grinned, his lips so close to Deidara's ears.

'Are you all here some kind of mental rapists?' The blond wanted to asked, but instead he just simply wondered "What's your name?un."  
The red-head straightened his body and spoke.  
"You know me from earlier.I'm your new .Sorry, but I won't be telling you all that crap how happy I am to work with you, because we both know, that I am so f*cked up with this situation." He glared to Deidara " I mean You being my partner, brat"

The blond felt even worse if that actually was possible , but managed not to show his pain and asked how Sasori is able to change his body.  
"That's because I am a true artist, not a poser like you" told Sasori looking at Deidara like he was just a piece of garbage ( he must have admitted to himself , that the blond was f*cking nice piece of garbage , though) He turned round.

"wait" Deidara shouted to him "where are you going?"  
"What? Should I babysit you , brat .I have more important things to do , you know."  
"But I don't know anything "  
" oh, look...It's just a two-stored temple,somehow you'll manage to find every room you need here, maybe it'll take you some time, but i really believe in you- you can do this,right?" Sasori made very unfriendly smile and vanished into the darkness.

'Sure , that's just great' thought Deidara. he changed his black jacket into Akatsuki coat. 'I really have to get my fingers at that nail ' Deidara giggled a little bit bit. he went to the unlit corridor and concerned that he'll be able to find the room, just gone ahead .

After few moments, he realised , that temple has a patio. He was walking trough one of the galleries when he hear voices from the patio. There were two men and one woman, One of the men he knew- it was was silent and, seemed that he was pulled other man's , who was shouting at the blue-haired woman , sleeve.

"What the hell do you want, Kakuzu?" That other man with gray hair and unbuttoned coat asked Kakuzu( if you not pay attention to his colorful-curse-filled language), very softly.  
"I just..." Now you can clearly could see that his face was pink in blushing.  
" Not now, you, morrons" Shouted at them that blue-haired girl, with white origami rose in her hair, she looked at Deidara, who was trying to be unnoticeble and failed, and blond saw that she has a piercing in her bottom lip.

"Hey, must be Deidara-san, yes?" asked she in a sweet voice , then turned to two others and told harshly "GO go go go - sama is so angry with you, Hidan, you'd better not meet him. Now blow yourselves out of here. I don't want to hear any explanations or babbling about your stupid rituals or stuff like that"  
Deidara hadn't time to blink, when others left and he saw the origami girl next to him.

"So, are you looking for something?.. And where's Sasori-san? I heard that he's your partner."  
"Un. Yes he ...But he...Seems not to be very eager to show me this temple...or..even my "  
"Oh" The blue- haired girl didn't look like she was surprised bu Deidara's words."Relax, it's jus Sasori-san" She hugged him,making him feel embarassed "He will get more social soon." It didn't seem that she believed in her words, her voice cracked two times in a sentence." I see you got separated rooms" She let Deidara free and he was happy about that."But I am sure, that's not for a long room is till next to yours, so that's don't need to be so anxious because of that" She smiled sadly, but he saw a hope in that smile."Every one else here are happy that you joined us.I and Pein, we , by the way,I am Konan."  
"Nice to meet you, ."  
"you don't need to call me miss, just Konan, ok?"  
"Yes,un"  
" you'll see. Little by little you'll get along with everybody are like a ,kind of messy one" she laughted in clear, sincere laugh "And your room is just round the corner at the end of the corridor "  
"Thank you, un."  
"There's no need to thank." She smiled and turned to go "Hey, I need to ya. And don't push Sasori-san, kay? Sooner or later he'll get softier . Anyone would get in front of such a handsome boy" She giggled and went away.  
Deidara turned pink.

'Seriously, all the day I/m just getting myself embarassed '

He went on, following Konan's directions.

'She's nice girl...And only one, who showed some joy that I'm , if you don't count '

But actually, Pein seemed mysterious and Deidara just couldn't read what Pein are thinking.

Finally he got to the door and took of the label -" Deidara's room,Yay"- which seemed creepy to took out the key from the pocket but then noticed that door hadn't been pushed dowt the handle and went into the room.

But the room wasn't the quite large and vast bed there was a man sitting.

"What do you want here, Itachi?" Deidara asked in calm voice.

"You.I want you, Dei-chan."...


	4. Chapter 4

"You.I want you Dei-chan." Told Itachi in very steady, even voice, like it was already known and easily understandable thing.

After this sentence in Deidara's new room stoos a silence. Silence took all the place over and now you could even feel it floating heavily around.  
Itachi smiled and licked his lips crashing the silence into thousands of little pieces , which were dropping on the floor causing a headache to Deidara and making him to shiver.  
Then Itachi stand up and slowly, so slowly that it almost hurt. Deidara couldn't move, because those dark and cold eyes of Itachi were watching him. He felt everything froze again – like at that moment in front of the temple.  
In the black-haired man's dark eyes youngster saw red flames of lust rising , as the man was slowly coming to him. It wasn't a movement, just a fragments . Deidara felt like he was in some kind f slow-motion, or maybe it was only the illiusion-genjutsu.

'Yup, it must be it' He thought. He knew that he just has to cut his cackra for the moment and he'll be free from this "art" of Itachi. It was easier to say than to do, because now Itachi had reached him and was bitting Deidara's neck, his hand on boy's crotch gently squeezing it.  
' God. No' Thought the blond, when suddenly the door widely opened.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY? Some kind of mother f*cker stole it !" Shouted Kakuzu, when he realized what he was seeing.  
'…' thought Kakuzu blank expression on his face 'Should I or I should not?'

'Oh, that's just F*cking Danm that I am being raped ,that all the mother f*ckers akatsuki members have to see just Sasori-san is missing' cursed Deidara, when suddenly heard angelic voice.

"hm, Kakuzu?what's going on? As I know, that room belongs to my shit-head partner…Deidara or what's his name…"

'Great, just great' closed his eyes the blond ' Maybe it's just a dream and all this stuff just isn't happening?'

"well, Sasori, what do you know, it seems that your little so called shit-head partner is being raped by Itachi" laughed Kakuzu.  
" oh really?" Asked that wonderful voice and came into the room.  
" Yeah, really" Answered Itachi evenly "Could you all please now not disturb us for a moment? " he smirked not changing position, hand still on Deidara's trousers , another round his waist "And no, Kakuzu-san, I havem't stole your money, alright? And neither have Deidara I assume " he laughed silently, when suddenly a punch came into his jaw out of nowhere. Deidara just blinked not understanding what just happened. Iachi raised his head, hand placing it onto punched side of jaw. And facing the one who had punched- Sasori.

"Maybe you think,Itachi that you can rape whoever you want, but I don't think so, especially when it comes to my partner" Coldly told Sasori.  
"Oh, I told that he's just a shit-head for you?" Grinned not-so-happily Itachi letting Deidara go. But Deidara didn't felt a relief, he was too amazed of what was happening right now, so as Kakuzu.

"Yes" told Sasori in same manner "Maybe he's a shithead, but it's still not an excuse for you to rape him."  
"Oh, let's just say that I was giving our newbie an initiation party"  
"But we're not the rapists organization, so just f*ck off…and try not to lie a finger onto this brat, ok? Because Kisame could now his."  
" I do not care about him"  
"well, he cares about you." Pointed Sasiri.  
" Oh, did he get your shoulder to cry it all out? " frowned Itachi sarcastically.  
"This is none of you business, Itachi. Just get the f*ck out of kakuzu, I think Konan-san took your saving into Akatsuki's fund." Told the red-head watching Deidara and trying to read his expression.

"Oh, that blue-haired bit…" started Kakuzu but stopped when he saw Sasori's expression. "OK, I'll just go and…well…" He blushed and rushed out.  
"Itachi, I really think you should go now." Sasori didn't even glare at black-haired boy.

"He'll be mine." Frowned Itachi clenching his hands into fists.  
"We'll see about that." Now Sasori seemed a little bit pissed off, noticed Deidara.  
" For such a small person, you sure talk big things Sasori-san" told Itachi and went out of the room.

"Danna" murmured Deidara and felt amazed why he had called his savior in such manner,maybe that was thankfulness because of what he did.  
"Are you okay?" Asked the red-haired boy in very soft voice, which was kind of unexpected, because earlier Sasori used to talk roughly wit the blond.  
"Um…Yeah,un."  
"Good then" smiled a bit Sasori and came closer to Deidara.

The blond felt urge to hug his danna.  
"danna?un."  
"Yes?"  
"Can I…un..Can I hug you?" Deidara asked shyly.  
Sasori said nothing, but Deidara noticed small nod. He raised his trembling hands and reached was still standing too far for blond to hug him properly so, fair haired boy stumbled, and felt other boy's hands catching him and pulling him closer. Deidara's opened widely , he felt his heart gone wild , and warmth taking over all his body…It was something magic about that feeling. It was so good to fell the red-haired boy so close. The blond tightened his arms around Sasori's waist making him chuckle a little.  
"Shh..everything's okay now" told Sasori .He couldn't believe what was happening. He never did such a things…but the blond woke something up in his chest…was that …Sasori shake his head in disbelief…was that forbidden feelings arising in his lonely, cold heart?


	5. Chapter 5

"Dei-chan" murmured Sasori pulling the blond guy closer to his naked chest.

"I discovered this new jutsu just for you, so I can feel you touching me…and maybe you like this new body of mine better than that puppet's one" whispered red-head blushing and watching away, his arms put round Deidara's waist.

"Sure, .I just love your body" said clearly the blond, his cheeks covered in pink. He couldn't believe, that his danna is finally so close, that he can touch him however he likes.

"Oh…sure" murmured Deidara to himself and still couldn't believe that this is happening, he firstly licked and the started to kiss Sasori's neck very gently. Red-head moaned and dug his nails into the blond's uncovered flesh.

"nnn…Dei-chan…I want you badly…"

Deidara nodded and continued the kissing, but his danna stopped him, taking the blond's head into his palms "no, Dei-chan, you don't understand what I mean…let me show you" Deidara just blinked and nodded.

Sasori kneeled on the floor , then unzipped the other boy's zipper and took out his hardened length .He saw Sasori licked his lips and opened his mouth…

"Wake up, you brat, come on, we have a mission to , he's just a useless brat after all…" Sasori was pushing Deidara and making him to wake up.

"Un?" He opened his eyes and saw the same boy who has just wanted to suck him off. He blinked.

"Danna? Un."

"Yes, sleeping beauty?"

"Are you done yet?un."

"What?" Sasori seemed nervous, and he actually was. They had to do the mission and now this brat just couldn't wake up without whining and stupid questions .

" You were down there, on the floor…" the blond-haired boys cheeks turned pink "oh…so..that was just a .." he suddenly felt sad. All he wanted was his Sasori no danna. He had been in akatsuki for two weeks now and , somehow, he managed to fell in love with his partner. It was strange, because after that one hug Sasori never have shown anything what would remind that that accident actually happened , and happened for real , not just like this scene from the dream.

" And what you were dreaming about?" asked Sasori leaning forward , making Deidara to blush. Actually, Sasori noticed that near him Deidara blushes a lot, no matter how hard he is trying to cover his blushes.

"Nothing really…un" Deidara turned his eyes off Sasori's face.

"Doesn't seem like nothing" Smirked Sasori pulling the blond off of his bed.

"Whaaat?…un" Deidara protested, because he was wearing nothing but boxers. This didn't seem to concern Sasori, as he pulled Deidara near him , surprised blond lost his balance and almost tripped, but his danna caught him, cupped his chin and pulled his head closer.

Deidara felt his heart gone wild, he thought " Am I dreaming again?"

But very soft young puppeteer's lips felt so good on his, and those arms, wrapped around felt real.

This kiss just couldn't be dream.

The blond broke the kiss just to ask "Danna, am I dreaming? Un"

"nah, don' t think so" smiled the red head. " And now, put on some clothes, we are going out…to do a mission…"

"oh, what mission?"

"Firstly prepare your self, I arranged all the things you might need and put them in this bag, so take it" he handed a medium-sized black leather bad and gone out off the room, saying that he'll be waiting outside before closing a door.

Deidara put his finger on his lips.

"Wow. That was so…so skin-burning, but also a very gently kiss…our first kiss." Thought Deidara as he went to the shower.

He was still amazed how unpredictable his danna was. Firstly he seems very rough and unfriendly, even hating him, and suddenly he kisses him out of nowhere.

What Deidara didn't know was that Sasori was very confused concerning his feelings toward Deidara. He forbid himself to feel any warm feelings such as love, when he saw how things goes and that in the end it still hurts. But somehow it was enough for him just to see that blond haired young man and his hard shell, which was not letting any emotion escape , broke. He couldn't resist the temptation which he was feeling- the temptation to know this boy better to understand him. And not just that, when he saw that youngster in other man's hands, he couldn't stand that, he wanted that blond to be only his. But he felt unsafe with these emotions, he thought that if he let them escape, he will be hurt once again in the end, and in spite, that Deidara was easy to read, but sometimes, he couldn't understand what that boy was thinking. So he just decided to do nothing, to kill those arising feeling without any hesitation , and show nothing, but a contempt to him. That was very hard and even to Sasori himself it seemed unfair, but he knew what pain is, and he didn't want to feel it. He didn't want to feel anything.

Still, this morning… he somehow had the idea bout what Deidara was dreaming this night, and he wanted to show, that he was also thinking about same thing, he also wanted Deidara,

So as he went down the hall to the exit of the temple he decided to let the things flow as they were.

After a shower Deidara brushed his ling fair hair, put on his eyeliner and smiled to himself. He was very happy about how this morning started. Still even after the relaxing shower he felt a little bit anxious of what to do now…should he act as if nothing have happened or should he spoke out loud to his danna about how he feels?

So as he went down the hall to the exit of the temple he decided to let the things flow as they were.


	6. Chapter 6

'Rain' one thing crossed Deidara's mind.

'Rain" It was raining ever since they had left the Akatsuki's rein was annoying.  
'It does a f*ck to my hair' another thought crossed Deidara's mind.

And, in spite of this horrible rain, they had been walking and walking. Both boys - Sasori and Deidara was soaked from tip to toe, but Sasori refused to stop even for a minute to rest, despite 4-5 hours of sleep, that he left for Deidara to enjoy. If you possibly can enjoy that little of sleep, and it wasn't a secret how much the blond liked to sleep.

so after 4 days of this hell,Deidara was soaked, tired and all worn-up. He was walking now behind the Sasori (who was in his Haruko) wondering how long it will take for them to reach the place, not to talk about fullfilling the mision.

'No more. I can't go any longer than this' Deidara told to himself. He stopped , thinking how to ask Sasori for an hour or two rest, but then Sasori noticed that the blond isn't moving.

".Let's go"  
"But...danna, un...I'm so...I'm so tired...un...and" Started the fair-haired boy, but cracked when he saw his danna's expresion. He shut up his mouth, bowed his head and silently started to turned his back once again.

"Achoo" A shy sneeze excaped froze.  
"What was that?" Asked he in his harsh Haruko voice, not turning back to face Deidara.  
"Sorry, danna...un...I'm just...un,,." Deidara got emberassed and from light pink turned into red.

"You caught a cold" stated the fact the red-head and came closer to the blond-one.  
"un...danna.." Younger boy didn't know what to do, so he just stared to the ground.

'This is so embarrasing' he thought 'now danna will think that I'm so weak' this came into Deidara's mind along with a pain in his chest. One thing he was the most afraid of was lettind Sasori didn't want that the red-head would thought nothing,but bad things about him.

"What?" Frowned Sasori in Haruko and then rolled his eyes and sighed." Ok, there's an inn five kilometres you manage to get there?"Asked he-to Deidara's surprise- very gently.

"Yeah, un." Managed to mumble artist.

'I don't get minute he's so harsh on me, and the next one, it seems that he really cares'

Youngster closed his eyes and sought after Haruko. He was so confused and lost in his thoughts.

'He's unpredictable' Theblond made a conclusion.

"Here we are" acclaimed , Deidara didn't understand why they had stopped, but then noticed a very cosy-looking inn with hot springs near it.

'looks expensive' Thought he.

Deidara couldn't remember how they had got the room, because he was feeling horrible and sick. it seemed that everything was sppining around , he felt cool hand upon his forehead.

"Oh my Jashin, Dei-chan, you're burning" told Sasori and Deidara noticed that he went out off Haruko and now was standing in front of him, eyes anxiuosly watching him.  
"WTF with Dei-chan, danna?un"  
"oh..." Sasori blushed, then gently kissed the blond, pulling him closer "nothing " he smiled widely " Just I really have to care for you a lot, and it's just like looking after a little girl"

"un" blushed Deidara and burried his head to Sasori's didn't know- whether it weas only his illnes or was it something more, but he felt heat, a little bit different, that Sasori felt puting is hand on his forehead, arising. He snifed and smelled Sasori. He thought, that his danna surely smells very nice- a little bit like spring, a little bit like a forest.

"?"  
"Yes, Dei-chan?"  
"Is it okay?"  
"What?"  
"Is it okay...un...to be so close...un...just like thet...because...un...I don't understand you sometimes, un...Sometimes you act as if you care about me...and sometimes...un..." It was very hard for Deidara to speak, but he just couln't keep that inside forever.

"Ahhh,Dei...you are reving"  
"No, I'm not, un." Deidara stepped aside "I'm hell serious danna, 't take me for fot a .you think, that I'm only a puppet of .that you can do whatever you want and whenever you want with me...but you are hell wrong.I have feeling, maybe it's so hard for you to understand, because your hear is wooden, just like you." Deidara was red , but now, because of anger and shouted his hart out...but then he realised what he just have said, and then he covered his mouth, eyes widened because of horror. "danna...un..I'm so sorry, I didin't mean it.."

"Sure, that you ment it, kid" Sasori's head was bent, so Deidara couldn't see his expresion.  
' what I have done...I hurted him' thought Deidara,but then the other voice in his head told "no, you did a right thing, let him suffer like you do...he doesn't know, what a real love is...how much you care ' the first voice disagreed ' he can feel it by how he touches you' but that agrgue in his head interrupted other voice, that Deidara loved the most.

"You're wrong, dei chan." Sasori pulled the blond back to himself. "I do care...I just am afraid to show it...that I care...sorry, kid" he cupped Deidara's chin and gave the space between the eyes a kiss.  
"Danna" Deidara sighed and leaned into the touch, hands sliding around the red-heads could feel the tension leave Deidara's body as he held him close. he kissed Deidara softly, now into the lips. he pulled the other boy's head closer, other hand still around the blonds waist. he was kissind the blond, then licking gently biting his neck, and then kissing his lips again, now with a lusty felt butterflies in his stomach.  
"nnn...Danna...un..."  
"shsss." Sasori locked they lips with a kiss again,he kissed deeper promting Deidara's lips to open thrust his tongue sucked Deidara's tongue, hands gripping the blon's flesh harder.  
"Dei-can" he murmured broking the kiss." Dei-chan, you're...you're so hot.."  
Deidara smiled. He was blushing a little bit because of what was happening, his heart was beating so fast, he felt thuds in his ears, but still, he felt as if that was the happiest moments in his life. Sasori leaned, brushed his fair hair, his fingers stroke Deidara's cheek. The red-head bit into his neck, then lifted the boy and took him to the bed.  
"Danna...Don't leave me here, danna un" that wasn't the exact thing he wanted to say, and Sasori noticed that.  
"heh, I'm not going anywhere...but why are you so anxiuos,huh?"  
"Danna, I want...un...more"  
Sasori , the Boy must have been wanting started the new kiss, pulling his danna closer, Sasori's hands slid down to cup other boy's ass, and pressed their hips together, grining, as they pulled away,releasing the kiss and licked his heavy lidded eyes met, and he saw,that Deidara's returned the smile, then unbuttened the bllond's shirt and started kissing the blond from his neck,then down his licked blond's nipples gently bitting and sucking them.

"nnn" Moaned Deidara. Sasori saw, that he blond is as hard as he is, he took Deidara's pants down, that the boxers, all the time licking and gently kissing Deidara's blond was breathing deeply, covered in blushing, eyes shut, hand grabbed the sheets of bed.  
Sasori took the boys lengh out of the boxers, pressed his one hand hard on the other boy't hips, other holding Deidara's opened his lips and gently licked roun Deidara's tip and gulping the leaking pre-cum,then, he took in all the cock,and started to suck slowly enjoyng every single moment of grabed his danna's hair, he moaned and screamed in plesure.  
"Ahh...n...Danna...un..."  
", someone could hear us..."  
"Danna" moaned Deidara and came into Sasori's felt so exhausted, his legs were trembling and eyes still dispiete this, he was so happy, he felt plesure running and pulsing inside him, he hugged Sasori, buried his burning head in Sasori's chest and fell asleep.

Sasori smiled, ran his hand trough the blonds hair again,put the hand over Deidara's waist, other pulling the sheet over them.  
"Goodnight,Dei-chan"


End file.
